ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost in Space (TV series)
Lost in Space is an American science fiction series created by Irwin Allen , and produced by 20th Century Fox Television . The series ran for three seasons with a total of 83 episodes. It was the second of a total of four science fiction series created by Allen. The first season of the series was in black and white, the other two in color. Content [ hide ] *1 Plot *2 Characters and cast *3 Background **3.1 History **3.2 Receipt **3.3 Discontinuation **3.4 Rumors surrounding the series **3.5 Spin-offs *4 Episodes *5 Footnotes *6 External links Plot [ edit ] In 1997, the touches earth so overpopulated that the resource depletion soon. Professor John Robinson, his wife Maureen, their children Judy, Penny and Will, and their friend Don West are selected for a project to other planets to go colonize . They will be a spaceship called the Jupiter 2 to Alpha Centauri go to search. a new habitable planet Since the trip will last a long time, the family apparently dead brought state. The ship's computer will wake them up when they are at the place of destination. Just before launching calls for a foreign agent named Dr.. Zachary Smith inside the ship. His goal is to sabotage the mission. He programs the robot to destroy the ship shortly after taking off everything. He can not leave the ship on time and go involuntarily into space. Because of its extra weight, the Jupiter 2 brought off course. This allows the robot indeed hollow. The family is awakened from their apparent death and the robot can stop, but then they turn out to be lost. Already fully Soon they are forced to land on a strange planet. In season 1 and 2, the family tries to keep to the many dangers of the planet. Stand-alone In season 3, they find a way to leave the planet and try to find them yet. Alpha Centauri Dr. Smith continues behind the scenes sabotage the mission. From the second season, he is more of a coward who just wants to return to Earth. Characters and cast [ edit ] *'Dr. John Robinson' ( Guy Williams ), the commander of the expedition. He is a pilot, and the father of the Robinson children. He has extensive knowledge ofastrophysics . *'Dr. Maureen Robinson' ( June Lockhart ): John's wife, and biochemist by profession. She often sings the voice of reason in the team. Its status as a doctor is mentioned only in the first episode. *'Major Don West' ( Mark Goddard ), the pilot of the spaceship, and a good friend of the Robinsons. His character often serves as a counterpoint to that of Dr. Smith. *'Judy Robinson' ( Marta Kristen ), the eldest of three children. She initially had himself a career as a musical performer in mind, but nevertheless chose her family to go with. *'Penny Robinson' ( Angela Cartwright ), the middle of three children. She loves animals and classical music . In the series, she gets an alien pet named Debbie. *'Will Robinson' ( Billy Mumy ), the youngest of three children. He was a child prodigy with an aptitude for technology. He is the only one willing Dr. Accept on board. Smith *'Dr. Zachary Smith' ( Jonathan Harris ), a foreign spy who was supposed to sabotage the mission. He serves as an antagonist of the series. Smith is a specialist in intergalactic psychology. As the series progresses, he increasingly is the comic relief in the series instead of a malignant character. *'Robot' : Robot is a Model B-9, Class M-3 General Utility Non-Theorizing Environmental Control Robot. He has no name. Although he is a machine, he often shows human characteristics. The robot was played by Bob May in a robot suit. His voice was done by Dick Tufeld . Throughout the series many actors had a guest role in the series, including Al Lewis , Edy Williams , Arte Johnson , Don Matheson , Kurt Russell , Strother Martin , Francine York , Mercedes McCambridge , Michael J. Pollard , Allan Melvin and Henry Jones . Background [ edit ] History [ edit ] Irwin Allen produced to promote the series a pilot episode titled "NO Place to Hide". This pilot just turned to the Robinson family. When CBS pilot approved and decided to start making the series, the characters Dr. Were Smith and the Robot invented there. The ship was the series an extra deck, and was renamed from "Gemini 12" to "Jupiter 2". Many of the plot twists in the pilot were reprocessed in the first episodes. Actually, the "Space Family Robinson" in reference to series would The Swiss Family Robinson . However, this could not go on Disney owned the rights to this book there (they had only previously released a film of this book), and the copyright would not give freely. The first season was shot in black and white, and had a more serious tone than the later two seasons. Only the special effects were filmed in color. From the second season of the series was shot entirely in color, and the emphasis was placed more on humorous situations. The series was broadcast simultaneously with the Batman television series , and rumors that the series express a more camp-like undertone assumed to better compete with this series. The changes, especially the change in Smith's character, were not always appreciated by the actors. Especially Mark Goddard and Guy Williams did not like it that the series abdicated the serious science fiction from the first season. [1] In the third season, the emphasis was therefore settled, more adventure, but the humorous undertone remained present. Reception [ edit ] Although the series now a cult status has the series by the science community is often seen as an example of poor attempts at making science fiction series. The series was a reasonable success. Fans of the series can be divided into two groups: fans of the serious episodes of season 1 and fans of the campy humorous episodes from season 2 and 3. Discontinuation [ edit ] The exact reason why the series was canceled put is not known. In itself, the ratings were good enough for a fourth season. A few theories: *Budget Problems. The series was possible too expensive to produce. The cost of season three totaled $ 164,788 per episode, and the actors were negotiating for season 4 to get a higher salary. In addition, the producers had been told that they had to do less budget., With 15% from season 4 [2] *According to Robert Hamner, one of the writers of the series, CBS executive had Bill Paley hate the series that he seized the budget problems for the series to stop. [3] *The Lost in Space Forever DVD cites a decrease in the audience as the main reason that the show was canceled put. [4] *Perhaps not the main reason, but nevertheless influence, was the fact that June Lockhart and director Don Richardson virtually no interest had more in the series. Rumors surrounding the series [ edit ] Gene Roddenberry - the creator of Star Trek - often claimed that CBS many ideas for "Lost in Space" listened to and learned from Star Trek. However, this is unlikely since Irwin Allen was already a successful producer (he even had an Emmy Award and won) when Roddenberry came up with the idea for Star Trek for the first time. In addition, CBS had the pilot for Lost in Space already approved before Star Trek began. Another rumor is that Lost in Space more campy undertone assumed to stand out from the serious Star Trek series. Spin-offs [ edit ] *In 1991 the series was to continue as a comic series . *In 1998 appeared the eponymous film based on the series. *In 2003 there were plans for a new series, but it fell through. Eventually The sets were sold already made on the series Battlestar Galactica Episodes [ edit ] Category:1965 television series debuts Category:1968 television series endings